Summertime
by Mage-Alia
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Rubi Malone worked damn hard to get to where she was today, with more bad habbits than half the criminal empire she worked for, and those habits were one day gonna kill her... At least until Milo brought something new into the picture. nopairs


Harry Potter / WET crossover One-Shot

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or WET. They belong to J.K Rowling and the slew of people that produced WET respectively and I had nothing to do in their creation.

* * *

Summertime

* * *

Rubi Malone worked damn hard to get to where she was today, a sword wielding, gun slinging, jumping and sliding killing queen. She had more bad habbits than half the criminal empire she worked for and those habits were one day gonna kill her... At least until Milo brought something new into the picture. This is a very short one-shot crossover, mostly from Rubi's point of veiw. It's unbeta'd and it's prolly gonna stay that way but ehhh..

One-Shot, no pairings.

* * *

"Ohhh fuck no! Milo! I am NOT A BABYSITTER!" The object of their conversation barely even blinked at the reference as he watched the two of them argue. The kid was seated on the edge of a window watching, while Milo tried to keep from spilling his tea. The woman, Rubi, stormed restlessly around the cabin, pacing from one wall to the other as she yelled.

"Acck!" Milo deffended his cup, scooping it up as Rubi kicked the table leg. "It's just one job Rubi and it pays well. All you have to do is take the scrap home with you for the summer and keep an eye out for him. It's easy money, something you shouldn't just throw away. He needs a body guard and you're the best in the buisness." Rubi Malone, Wet worker and all round handywoman stopped her pacing and frowned.

"How much we talking here? And what exactly would I be guarding him against?" She questioned arms crossed under her chest as she eyed him preditorially. Milo gulped.

"Well, he's agreed to pay 2 Million in American green up front, with an extra fifty thousand to cover his own expenses. He's an independant kid Rubi, but he's old blood and that blood came with enemies. He needs to hide out for the summer until he goes back to boarding school in september. The people after him aren't likely to leave the UK, so you can go back to texas and stay there. In fact, I'd recomend it." He stared over the rim of his cup, somewhat pleadingly, before she finally relented with an aggrevated sigh. Old blood could mean anything, from some posh family with a lotta money, to a gang heir or even disgraced royalty for christsakes.

"I just know I'm gonna regret this." She ground out and turned on the startled kid in one flurried movement. "You're ready to go then?" The kid blinked slowly, and looked at Milo who gave him a reasuring nod, before he hopped down from the window sill and went to retrieve a large black case from beside the couch. He opened it on the seat and let her take a look, making her eyes widen involentarily.

"This is the cash." He said quietly. "Two Million plus the extra." His voice was soft spoken and accented not unlike Milo's. There was a wary undertone but he obviously trusted the Informant not to sell him out. Rubi smirked wryly at the payload in the case and grinned, suddenly far happier with the outcome of her trip to London as it finally hit her just how easy this job was.

"So, all I gotta do is get you outta the country, legally even, and make sure you aint knocked off for three months till you go back to school?" the kid nodded seriously and she gave him a wry grin, sticking out her hand.

"Name's Rubi Malone." She introduced herself. "Since you're paying through the teeth to be my roomie we might as well set down the rules now. You don't leave the toilet seat up, I won't wake you up with gunfire in the mornings. You're not gettin any of my booze and oh yeah, you can cook." The boy gave a startled laugh at her dry humor and almost immediately covered his mouth in embarasment before he shook her hand. His firm grip belied the nervous appearance, making her raise an eyebrow.

"Harry Potter." He named himself for the first time. "I'll try to stay out of your way." He looked back at Milo again who grunted.

"Right, I'll take you to the nearest dock to Heathrow." He said, getting up from the table and putting the tea cup on the makeshift sink. "I've already booked the tickets. Since Harry's not all that fond of tight spaces you're going first class, hope you don't mind." the last part was dirrected at Rubi who stared at him with wide eyes.

"Just as long as I'm not the one paying..." She muttered. Milo chuckled.

"I'll let you two get aquainted." He said as he left them in the cabin and went to start the engine of his tug. Rubi stared across the case at Harry who simply stared back until she opened her mouth.

"So... you like monkeys?"

* * *

The flight to the states had been long and miserable, though not as miserable as usual due to the cabin arangement, but still miserable. The kid was a magnet for pretty girls, Rubi soon discovered. She knew he was sixteen, but he looked damn near close to twelve. Every woman they'd come across since leaving Milo's boat had somehow found a reason to stop and coo over her charge. The boy just put his head down and blushed, embarassed. He weathered the attention uncomfortably, blushing harder when the women turned on Rubi, commenting on how nice she seemed to be taking care of her younger brother.

The kid was ruining her rep as a badass just by breathing.

Eventually they touched down at Hauston airport and Rubi found her beat up pickup, driving to the nearest supermarket for supplies. She hated shopping with a passion thus, let Harry do most of it. She tuned out and pushed the cart watching as Harry picked up ingredients. He'd assured her on the way over that he did know how to cook, and that he was more than happy to make himself usefull with meals. With a full load the two finally hit the road again until close to dark they were pulling up to the junkyard that was home sweet home. Rubi stopped to listen for complaints as Harry got his first look at her little ghost town, but instead, she found him looking at the place with wide awestruck eyes.

"It's brilliant." He breathed out like he'd never seen anything so awesome in his life. Rubi just stared at him like he was crazy and ushered him inside with the grociries.

Later on, he prooved he was good in the kitchen and Rubi ended up asking him to stay for the rest of his life as her personal chef.

The kid had contemplated it, before asking cheekily if he'd have to pay for that honor too. Rubi had laughed and almost thrown the cinimon roll in her hand at him, but thought better of it, deciding that it was too good to waste.

* * *

It became rather akward to live around another person again for a while as Rubi Adjusted to the niceties of living with a boy. Normally when she needed a shower she'd just walk outside to her makeshift camp model in whatever state she pleased, however, she'd begun to put some thought into it after the first day when Harry had woken up in time to see her naked stroll across the yard. He'd taken well enough to sleeping in the open air. She didn't really have a house. and what she did have wasn't all that kid friendly. It was a training ground, not a day care, but that didn't stop Harry from slowly beginning to immitate her.

Sometimes he'd watch her trainning, following her path with his eyes. later, she'd find him on the roof, or some other high place in the yard looking at the stars or staring at the horizon.

She'd barely noticed him some days, others she'd spy him climbing over the wrecks with the energy of a retarded monkey until one day before she'd even realised it, she was starting to actually _"Teach"_ him how to make a jump, or slide on his knees. Then, with just as little thought to the concequences, she started to teach him to shoot.

Just as well becuase someone decided that her little holiday was over and she found herself staring at a new contract. The job was her kind of thing. Plenty of killing, lots of blood and gore, but she couldn't leave the kid. Over the last few weeks she'd gotten attached, something she'd tried to keep herself from doing, but she hadn't realised just how lonely she'd been out here in the middle of nowhere until she had to share it.

Eventually, she decided just to bring him along.

The kid didn't make a sound, running when she ran, always only just a few steps behind, but far enough that no one noticed him in the ensuing violence she sewed on her way through. He didn't react to the blood, but then again, if Milo had sent him to her, there was a good chance he already knew all about pain and suffering.

Still he wore a happy smile when she decided to make it up to him by stopping for ice cream on the way back home.

After that, word started to get around that she was turning her work into a family buisness. People remembered Harry after the fact when he came as her backup. In the intrest of keeping him out of the thick of the fighting she trained him in their junkyard home to be a sniper. The kid got all kinds of practice, not to mention he was a fucking natural with a rifle. On his birthday, Rubi ended up getting him his own monkey engraved gun. It was as good as a welcome to the family in Rubi-speak.

They'd both had to turn away breifly to cover their over bright eyes before they'd gone back to laughing and shouting over who got the first piece of cake.

Eventually though, all good things had to come to an end.

Harry started to go quiet, his eyes sad as they made their way back to england. Milo was waiting for them at the gate, his hat pulled low over his face as he escorted them the final stretch back to Kings Cross station where Harry would get a train. He looked smaller than usual as she slung an arm around him and huged him tightly, surprising Milo. He hugged her back, the case of the Rifle he'd been clutching like a lifeline pressed between them. Rubi found herself crouching closer to his level.

"You better keep practicing while you're in school kid." She said, making his head bob up in surprise, his eyes painfully wide. "I'll run you through the gun course when we get home and I'll expect you to do better than last time." She almost laughed at his stunned mullet expression. "I'll see you next summer little bro." His face nearly split in half with a radiant grin that shone brightly against the dull backdrop of kings cross station.

"Sure thing Rubi." He grinned. "Next time I'll be able to beat you in a race." The dark haired green eyed woman snorted incrdulusly.

"Yeah right short stuff." She ruffled his hair as she spoke. "I'd like to see you try. Have fun kiddo." With a wave, a grin and a promise to write every week he finally turned and vanished into the crowds. Rubi watched him go until she could no longer see him and then some before she turned back to Milo who was having difficulty picking his jaw up off the floor.

She did it for him and all but flounced out into the streets already missing her shadow.

Oh well. There was always next Summer.

* * *

A/N: There totally needs to be more Wet fanfiction. I've only just played the game recently myself (Yes, it is _**one**_ of the reasons why I can't seem to update anything) and I'm surprised there isn't a catagory for it yet. Anyway, this is as much a challenge as anything else. I wanna see more of it! Also, I wouldn't mind if someone decided to take the idea and run with it. : ) That would be kinda awesome too. lol.

Don't forget to Review!

Cya


End file.
